


Make The Rent

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Cock Slut John [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beating, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cock Slut John Watson, Collars, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Double Penetration, Enemas, Forced Prostitution, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Jealousy, John Watson Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Object Penetration, POV John Watson, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sound, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys, Unreliable Narrator, asexual Victor Trevor, butt plug, john is trained to be a cock slut, rape with objects, treating a person like an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and Victor Trevor just got cut off from there family's.  With no money to pay the rent they decide to kidnap someone and train them into being a prostitute.  John Watson just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and now he is trapped in a cell being forced to anything his captors want.  If he's careful he might be able play them off each other and earn Sherlock's affection.  If not he'll surely die at Victor's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY VERY no-con fic. There is a lot of sexual violence towards John. Victor is horrible to John and let other people be horrible towards him. John is degraded a lot and called names.
> 
> If you think there are tag's I should add let me know. I'm trying very hard not to tripper anyone.
> 
> specializedinomniscience was my beta for this fix
> 
> Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites such as goodreads or ebooks tree without my express permission.

After a night out clubbing with some friends, John jumped into a cab feeling drunk and light-headed. He gave his address to the diver and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window trying to stave off exhaustion. It was no good. Within two blocks, he had passed out.

 

He woke feeling chilled and ran his hand over his arm to find that he was naked. He opened his eyes and saw he was not in his apartment, but in what looked like a prison cell. He was lying on a bare mattress in a cement room with a round grate in the middle. Sitting up, he realized that he was wearing a thick black leather collar that was attached to a chain fixed to the wall behind him.

 

The door to the room opened and two men walked in. They both looked to be in their early twenties. One was tall with dark curly hair, and the other was of an average height and had light, brown hair. They stood side by side in the entrance way dressed as if they were going to a high-end restaurant as opposed to hanging out in a prison.

 

“You’ll do what we tell you to do and we won’t have to get violent.” The lighter-haired one said.

 

John looked at them in disbelief.

 

“There’s no escape, so don’t even try.” The other said.

 

His capturers turned to look at each other, then the dark haired one looked at his watch.

 

“I have to get going, are you alright here on your own?”

 

“I can handle one pig by myself.” The other retorted.

 

They both left and when the lightered haired one came back in, he had a heavy black bag with him.

 

John tried to do more then sit up but his body was weak. He could only watch the man come close to him. He walked up to John and smiled down at him. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, he grabbed John’s arms and cuffed them to the chain that linked him to the wall.

 

“Our customers will want you to be properly trained, so we’re going to teach you the pleasure of fucking. You’re going to be turned into a pig for them.”

 

Panicked, John tried to scoot away from him, “You won’t get away with this!” 

 

Hush, now. Pig’s don’t talk.” 

 

“I’m not a pig!” John growled.

 

“Yes. You are.” He said smugly.

 

John was helpless while the man pulled his arse to the edge of the mattress and gave him an enema. Then he watched while he lubed up a vibrator and winced when the man worked it inside him. It might not have been very thick, but it was his first time being penetrated with anything, and he was fighting it the whole time.

 

“It won’t be long ‘till you’re shaking your arse while begging for a cock.” The man patted his thigh and John instantly clenched them closed.

 

“I would never,” he snarled.

 

The man turned the vibrator on and left the room.

 

It felt like several hours had passed before the door finally opened again and the other one walked in. He saw John trembling with the vibrator still inside him and gave him a pitying look.

 

“Did Victor leave you like this? Not even letting you cum once?” He shook his head. “That wasn’t very nice.” He sat down next to John and started thrusting the vibrator in and out of him. Then he slipped his hand around John’s cock gave it one quick tug and John came all over himself.

 

“That’s a good pig, John.”

 

John ground his teeth; he was not a pig. The vibrator was pulled free of him at last and he was able to relax slightly.

 

“Now John, you are going to suck my cock. Do not bite. Be nice to me and I’ll return the favor.”

 

The man lifted John’s head and shoved his cock into his mouth.

 

“My name is Sherlock.” He smiled down at John and started thrusting in and out of John’s mouth until he came. “Savor the taste before you swallow. That’s it, don’t leave a single drop.”

 

\---------

 

In the next week or so, Victor worked all manner of objects inside of John. When one morning Victor was easily able to slip a dildo inside of John, who held his own legs in the air exposing himself, John saw an air of triumph on the man’s face.

 

“Your piggy hole loves to eat up toys doesn’t it?”

 

John had stopped telling him not to call him a pig. It had only ever earned him a black eye and sprained wrist.

 

He disliked both his captors, but Victor was, by far, the worst. He seemed to enjoy provoking him and causing him pain.

 

“Next, I want to watch you fuck yourself.” Victor stuck a dildo to the floor and motioned for John to mount it.

 

John straddled it and slowly sunk down onto it. It took a while, but he finally was able to get it all the way to the base.

 

“I’d never have thought you’d be this much of a natural.” Victor laughed taking a step back to watch John.

 

John’s whole body trembled as he held himself down, fully impaled.

 

“I told you to fuck yourself. You have twenty minutes to reach an orgasm without touching your cock.”

 

The way Victor looked at him was frightening. So far, he had not touched him sexually, but he had been the main enforcer of these sick rules. Once, when he thought John was trying to escape, he had hit him across the back with a baseball bat. It now sat in the corner of the room out of reach of his chain, mocking him.

 

John rose up on the dildo and tried to think about anything other than where he was or what the consequences would be if he displeased Victor. He fucked himself roughly hoping that hitting his prostate repeatedly would help him reach an orgasm quicker. He came within minutes. 

 

\---------

 

The next time Sherlock came in to visit him, he had heard of the good news with the dildo.

 

“Show me what a good pig you are.” He said as he put another dildo on the floor and smiled at John. It was bigger than the one John had used earlier that day.

 

John wanted to argue, but he did not want to anger Sherlock. He’d had enough of Victor’s anger to last a lifetime. So far Sherlock hadn’t been brutal with him and he wanted to keep it that way. Therefore, he knelt over the toy and eased himself down onto it. He tried to swallow back the burning pain as it slid into him, stretching him farther then he had ever experienced. When he had sunk to the hilt, he looked over at Sherlock for further instruction.

 

“Very good, John.” He gave him an impressed smile and pulled out his cock for John to suck.

 

John took it into his mouth. Sherlock was the first person he had ever given a blowjob to, but he seemed to be getting better at it. He licked, sucked, and opened his throat wider when asked. He hated it, but it was survival. The dildo inside him was painful but somehow still arousing. He hated that his body could override his mind like that.

 

When Sherlock had cum down his throat, he stepped back and looked at him.

 

“I want to see you cum John, just like you did for Victor. Up and down, all the way.”

 

John did as commanded.

 

\------------

 

One day, Victor came in to find John sucking Sherlock’s cock. John stopped what he was doing at first, but Sherlock lightly placed his palm on his hair to encourage him to continue.

 

“In with him again I see.” Victor spat.

 

“He needs to be trained properly or he won’t do it right.” Sherlock responded, with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

 

“I am training him properly.”

 

“No, you’re being cruel to him. Shoving a dildo inside him and hitting him isn’t teaching him anything.”

 

“I know.” Victor huffed, “Just don’t get to attached.” He narrowed his gaze at Sherlock before storming out of the room.

 

Sherlock chuckled, and then gasped as he came down John’s throat.

 

\------

 

Victor stepped up John’s ‘training’ by making him try to fuck himself on bigger and bigger dildos. Sometimes he would film John and laugh, telling him how vulgar he looked. He also bought John a set of anal bead and told him to work them into himself. He set up chair nearby with his video camera and watched while John tried.

 

“They’re going to get bigger and bigger, just you wait.” He gave John a sickening smile.

 

When John had them all inside, Victor smiled at him again. “Well done pig. I’ll expect you to do that again tomorrow.”

 

\---------

 

The worst part was how good everything was starting to feel. He was even starting to have a Pavlovian response to Sherlock. The second he saw the man, he started to get hard, regardless of how exhausted and sore he was.

 

Sherlock came in after a grueling day with Victor and rolled him on his back. He carefully pulled the sting of anal beads from him.

 

“He’s just going to push you until you break.” He looked down at John and frowned. “I guess there’s only one thing for it.”

 

Sherlock moved John so he was on his hand and knees, and then got behind him. He thrust himself inside of John without warning, making John fall to his elbows. John’s mind rebelled against what was happening. There was no way that Sherlock would do this to this him. Sherlock was always so nice. He saw to the wounds Victor inflicted, he talked to him, told him how good he was. John had almost forgotten Sherlock was one of his kidnappers. John hated himself for trusting Sherlock more than he trusted Victor. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and he buried his face into the mattress to hide them. He would not give Sherlock the pleasure of seeing how effected he was.

 

“Victor has really been working your hole. He’s made you so easy to fuck; I guess I’ll have to thank him.”

 

“Why?” John cried

 

“Don’t you get it? You are our toy. You are here for us to use you how ever we want.” Sherlock fucked him harder.

 

John felt himself get hard despite everything he was feeling. Despite how much it sickened him, it felt good to have hot flesh inside of him as opposed to the rigidness of a dildo. He felt his orgasm while choking down sobs.

 

A moment later, Sherlock came inside of him. After he pulled out, he sat down and smiled down at John. “Remember that fucking is the only thing you’re good for anymore.”

 

\---------

 

Victor came in the next day glaring down at John. In his hand was a new dildo. He set it on the floor for John and gestured to it impatiently.

 

“Take that to the floor, pig.” He sat in his chair and waited.

 

John went over to toy and gaped at the size. It was far too big. It would tear him open if he tried to mount it. Victor had to know that.

 

“I can’t,” John mumbled, already expecting a severe beating for the words.

 

“You what?” Victor asked in a terse voice.

 

“I can’t. It’s too big.” John looked at him, defiant for the first time in a long while.

 

“You sure you want to go down this road?” Victor chuckled, eyes sliding pointedly towards the bat in the corner.

 

John swallowed and looked back at the dildo. It would take him a while, but he would have to do it. At least he was under no time restraint. He took a shaky breath and started by fingering himself. He worked up to three fingers, and then looked through the toys that lay scattered near his bed. There was a plug and two other dildos he could use to stretch himself before he attempted to take on the larger one. 

 

He worked the plug in first then fucked himself with it, trying not to notice Victor taking out a camera and starting to film him. After an hour with the plug, he pulled it out and worked the smaller of the two dildos in its place. He sat with it inserted to its base for another hour before moving on to the larger. 

 

He wished he had another step up in between, but he did not. He also wanted more time but he could see Victor growing impatient. He lubed the dildo up generally and started to sink onto it. The first thing he felt was an immediate burning. Even holding his arse cheeks apart did nothing to relieve the stretch. It was like nothing he had experienced before.

 

John did his best to bear down and take more in, but his gut throbbed in discontent. “It feels like my arse it getting torn apart!” He groaned.

 

“Quiet, you’ll get used to it soon enough.” Victor sneered.

 

John grimaced and slid further onto the dildo. It took him a while, but he was finally able to take in the entire thing. He felt his arse touch the floor and released a sigh.

 

Victor clapped for him. “Well done, pig.”

 

He made John stay sitting on the dildo for another hour then made him fuck himself on it. John was in too much pain to cum and after a while, Victor got bored watching him uselessly fuck himself. He left John still impaled and struggling.

 

Sherlock came in an hour later and checked to make sure John had not torn anything. When he was sure that John was all right, he laid him on his side and thrust into him, holding him flush against his body. John was exhausted and glad he could finally lie down. Sherlock fucking him did not bother him. The arms around him felt calming, and Sherlock never hurt him.

 

\---------

 

Victor fucked John with a beer bottle just to make him cry when he was not able to complete his task one day. John could tell he enjoyed it. 

 

Victor has been cross since he walked in the door that day, pushing John to do things faster then he normally did. He had given John a new set of anal beads and told him he had ten minutes. They were too large and they slipped on his fingers with the lube he had put on them. With more time, he might have managed, but Victor was done waiting. John suspected he had wanted him to fail from the start. Victor had pulled the beads from him and shoved the beer bottle he had been drinking from into their place. The liquid inside the bottle made a strange gurgling noise as it rushed into him and out his arse when just the neck of the bottle was still inside him. Victor had grown bored eventually and left with the bottle still inside of John, telling John that he could take it out in a few hours. Victor had left the room and not come back. Afraid that there was another way to view him, John had just tried to get as comfortable as possible.

 

Sherlock fucked him regularly, which was not so bad. He was always relieved when the door opened and it was Sherlock instead of Victor. He got good at doing the things Sherlock liked. Sherlock always enjoyed it when he sat on his knees and waited to be told what to do. He liked John to moan, pant, and squeal as he fucked him. He stretched John’s body until he could put his legs behind his head. Sherlock seemed obsessed with all the different ways he could contort John. He never knew he could be so flexible.

 

\---------

 

Sherlock walked in and found John fumbling with the sound Victor had given him. He was trying to insert it into himself while he had a dildo, which was set at the highest vibration setting, in his arse.

 

Victor sat in his chair typing on his laptop, the camera on a tripod next to him.

 

“I think that’s enough of that.” Sherlock said running a hand through John’s hair. 

 

John sighed, but did not move to remove either toy. He knew to wait for Victor to say he could.

 

“He has to get the sound in, then he can quit.” Victor sounded annoyed as he spoke.

 

Sherlock signed at knelt next to John. “Here, I’ll help you.” He held John’s cock for him and nodded.

 

John went back to inserting the sound. It was a strange feeling having it inside his cock but it also felt good. He looked at Sherlock while he worked which made it easier. He had to pause once so he would not cum from how good it felt.

 

When it was finally in, Sherlock smiled at him and glanced towards Victor. “Now I get to have him.”

 

“Fine!” Victor grumbled. He turned the camera off and stormed out.

 

Sherlock removed the vibrator from him and lay back on John’s mattress. “You’re going to ride me today.”

 

John nodded and straddled Sherlock.

 

“Lower your hips slowly.” Sherlock took hold of John by the hips and guided him onto his cock.

 

John moaned when he sunk down all the way.

 

“You seem to have gotten used to it.” Sherlock smiled at him. “I would think getting your arse fucked must feel good by the way you’re shaking.”

 

John set a rhythm bouncing up and down on Sherlock’s cock. He preferred this to the toys any day. 

 

Sherlock lightly slapped his thigh. “Move your hips more.”

 

John moved faster, taking Sherlock in deeper. He was so close and he had not even touched himself.

 

“Don’t cum yet.” Sherlock commanded. 

 

John nodded and did his best to restrain his orgasm. 

 

Sherlock gripped his hips and flipped them before pounding into him hard and fast. 

 

John threw him head back and moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist like Sherlock liked. If he pleased Sherlock, he might stay for a while after.

 

Sherlock thrust into him and then stayed there. John felt his cum fill him and it pushed him over the edge. His own orgasm hit him like a wave followed immediately by a feeling of shame.

 

“Sorry.” John muttered, avoiding Sherlock’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine.” Sherlock smoothed his hair off his face and tilted his chin up, smiling at him. “You waited until I came, that’s all I wanted.”

 

John nodded and hoped Sherlock stayed for a while.

 

\---------

 

John was in agony. Victor had put him through his paces that day. He could not tell if it was blood, piss, cum or a mixture of all three that he was being made to lick up off the floor, but it was making him ill. Without any prep, Victor had forced him to take the largest dildo all the way to the floor and had only given him an hour to do it. He was sure he had torn something in the process.

 

Then he had attached weighted nipple clamps to John, bound his balls, and put a weight on them as well. He made John stand, the weights pulling his balls and nipples down. His arse in pain from being stuffed full of something too large. Still not satisfied, he mounted the dildo to the wall and forced John to fuck it. He made John cum like that then told him to lick it off the floor. While he was licking, Victor pissed on his head and told him to lick the piss up while he was at it.

 

“You love this don’t you, pig? This is everything you’ve always wanted.” Victor sneered.

 

“I don’t want anything like this!” John shouted, lunging at him.

 

Victor stepped away from him and went for the bat. He hit John hard enough on the head that he blacked out.

 

When John woke up, he felt something very wrong with his body. He felt like he had been beaten and possibly stomped on. He tried to stand, but a foot on his chest pushed him back down.

 

“Training’s not over yet.” Victor held up a beer bottle. “Want a drink?”

 

John knew it was trick so he said nothing.

 

“Roll over and put your arse in the air. I’ll help you.”

 

Too afraid of what would happen to him if he refused, John rolled over. He felt the edge of the bottle touch his hole and tried to clench. There was a hard smack across his arse.

 

“Don’t clench.”

 

John tried to relax and let it happen. The bottle was shoved it and John felt the liquid fill him. It caused an unpleasant pressure in his gut. His stomach hurt, but he was not going to say anything. “Sit on it, pig. I want to see it disappear inside you.”

 

John sat down with a grunt. The bottle slipped even farther inside him, lodging too far up to feel good.

 

“Now, I want you to cum twice. Once you’ve done that, I’ll take it out.”

 

It took him over two hours to do so. Then Victor led him to the drain and pulled the bottle free. The liquid drained from his throbbing hole, and he was taken back to where his cum had spilt on the floor.

 

“Clean it and you can be done.”

 

John had licked the floor clean and just laid down there when it was over. Even Sherlock’s visit later, when all he had done was clean him up and cuddle with him, did not improve his mood.

 

John stopped talking after that and gave into his life as their pig. He did everything Victor told him to do to keep from being beaten again. He bore the humiliation to stay alive, day-by-day forgetting who he really was and becoming what they wanted him to be, a pig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i struggled with the ending. after doing some re-writes i sent it off to my beta who works really fast. i hope you like this fic.

Victor walked into John’s room with two unfamiliar men. He stayed sitting on his mattress, no longer fighting what was happening to him. They had even removed the chain for his collar because he had grown so passive. 

 

The two men leered at him.

 

“Come here, piggy.” Victor said, smiling at John.

 

John crawled on his hands and knees, the way Victor liked, and then sat at his feet, facing him.

 

“He’s in his 20s, clean, and properly trained. He has already been prepared. You have to wear a condom for all activities. He responds to Pig.”

 

One of the men petted John’s head. “Are you a good little pig?” 

 

John looked up at him feeling dread hit the bottom of his gut the way it had not in a long time. He looked at Victor but soon realized there would be no escaping this.

 

Victor went and sat in the chair he videotaped John from, a look of pure detachment on his face.

 

The two men dragged John back to the mattress. They pushed him down onto all fours, one shoving a cock in his mouth and the other shoving one in his arse. He tried to jerk away, but they held him down.

 

“What’s wrong? We’re just getting started.” The one fucking his mouth laughed at him. 

 

John knew he had no choice in this, so he just tried to find a comfortable position in which to bear it.

 

“That’s it, stop with all the pointless struggling.” The other cooed at him ramming hard into his arse.

 

Six men later, Victor finally left him alone. The room smelled of blood, cum, and urine. His mattress was disgusting, so he curled up into a ball on the floor and slept.

 

John’s arse hurt from being fucked repeatedly, the last person had stuffed him with anal beads, enjoying watching John try to squirm away. His skin was mottled with bruises, and his jaw felt locked from being forced open for so long. He whimpered on the floor, tears falling from his eyes. He wanted Sherlock. He took care of him, protected him from Victor. Two beads popped out of John, but he was too tired to care.

 

The next day brought more of the same. Victor shoving him in the back with his shoe to wake him, he told John to prep himself and be ready. John did as ordered. The mess from the day before still covered him, so Victor shoved the hose into him, and then washed him down with bitterly cold water. When the first men came in, John struggled, earning him a punch to the gut. He was fucked while the man held him by the throat, cutting off his air supply.

 

Each man that came in was cruel to him. Either in the way they fucked him or the things they shoved inside him. Some seemed to like making John cry. One twisted his arm back until he was sobbing and begging him to stop. When it was over, he felt so used and tired that he could not even be bothered to get off the filth to sleep.

 

\---------

 

John woke up to Victor hosing him down with ice-cold water. He shivered and tried to get away, but Victor just chased him until he curled up in the corner. He finally turned the hose off and convinced John to come towards him. When John was next to him, he shoved him to the ground and shoved the hose into John’s arse again. The cold water turned back on. John knew not to fight, so he lay as still as possible and waited for Victor to be done. He filled John until he cried out in pain, then finally let John expel the water and cum inside him.

 

“You’re as clean as they want you to be.” Victor sneered. He left John drenched and crying.

 

John had mustered himself off the floor and onto his mattress, still covered in all manner of body fluids when the door opened again. Victor led in five men who all leered down at John.

 

“Don’t break any bones or injure him enough that he can’t work.”

 

The man next to Victor nodded. “Don’t worry we won’t do any lasting damage.”

 

Victor left, smiling as he went. 

 

“Hello pig, everyone here’s going to use you, so you’d best loosen yourself up.” One of the men said stepping next to John. He petted his damp hair and smiled.

 

John watched while two of the men looked through the pile of toys. The other three rounded on him. One sat next to him, taking his hand. John looked at him and waited for instruction.

 

“I want to watch you finger yourself.” He opened the lube and squeezed some onto John’s hand.

 

John got onto his knees, his arse facing the man. He pressed two fingers in at once, worried that they would not give him much time to prepare himself.

 

“Looks like his hole had been stretched quite a bit if he can shove two fingers in automatically.” A hand slapped him on the arse while someone laughed.

 

“Why don’t you start by sucking my cock?” A voice purred above him. 

 

John looked up and saw a man in front of him holding his cock out to him. John opened his mouth and waited. The man shoved it in his mouth and down his throat. He gagged and tried to breath around the intrusion. The man placed a hand on the back of John’s head and started thrusting hard into his mouth.

 

Behind him, his fingers were taken out of him. John was relived to only have to concentrate on giving head. He gave his full attention to the cock in his mouth, forgetting, for a moment, that there were other people in the room. A hard blunt object was shoved inside him without warning. John gagged and tried to pull away from the cock in his mouth.

 

“Don’t try and struggle, you’re our toy now.” One chuckled. 

 

“You have to do everything we want until we’re all satisfied.” The man whose cock he was sucking said, gripping his hair harder and wrenching out some strands.

 

He was pulled forward until his nose was buried in the man’s pubes. His eyes watered as he tried to breath. The object inside him started to vibrate, and someone started thrusting it in and out of him in rapid jerks. John had no doubt that he would die in that cell. Victor would lead men in each day to abuse him until one of them went too far.

 

“I want to see you cum.” Someone whispered in his ear.

 

The vibrator was thrust inside him repeatedly until his body obeyed the command. The man he had been sucking had long since cum down his throat, and John almost collapsed onto his mattress when he finally came. He was slowly recovering when a hand reached down to his oversensitive cock and pushed a cock ring onto it.

 

John groaned and tried to squirm away.

 

“What’s wrong? Breaking down already?” Hands gripped his hips and a cock shoved into him.

 

John whimpered, knowing there was no escape from the torture. His head was lifted up and a cock presented to him. He opened his mouth obediently and let the man fuck his already sore throat.

 

“Hey, his arse gets tight from having his throat stuffed with cock!” The man sounded pleased.

 

John grunted and took what he was given. The man fucking him was quick and violent, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. They all took turns; when John seemed to have fucked or sucked them all off at least twice, they let him collapse. He had sucked every drop of fluid out of the men’s cocks, regardless of if it was cum or piss. His gut clenched, so he tried to take deep breaths. He felt like puking, but knew that if he did, there would be trouble to pay.

 

A hand rested on his arse and John groaned. He shifted himself so they had better access to him and tried to anticipate their next move. Something pressed into his entrance. It was not a cock, and it was too slim for a dildo. It entered him and John felt all the ridges of the vibrating anal beads. They were shoved all the way inside him, and then turned on. Whoever was holding them started using them to fuck John.

 

“You love sucking cock, don’t you?” A hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him until his face was crushed into one of their cocks.

 

John tried to move his face away; his jaw too tired to suck anyone else.

 

“That’s not the response I want.” The hand in his hair tightened and pulled until he was crying. “Tell me how much you want it!” He demanded.

 

“More cock please!” John cried.

 

John sucked the cock given to him, tears running down his face. When the man came in his mouth, it dribbled out as he attempted not to swallow.

 

“Don’t spill it everywhere, have some manners.”

 

John swallowed, nausea roiling up in his stomach. The toy was removed and someone pressed inside. They had only thrust three times before they came.

 

“Don’t let my cum leak out!” 

 

“It’s too much, I can’t!” John begged. He could not keep his hole closed anymore.

 

A hand gripped his arse. “Then let me plug you back up!” A cock shoved inside him, making John moan in pain.

 

“You’re such a pervert. Just look at how hard you get with a cock up your arse! The skin around your arse is quivering. You want to cum, or am I wrong?” A finger played with the edge of his entrance. 

 

John nodded to please the man, but feared his body would not be able to give the response the man wanted.

 

John stopped moving, too exhausted to do anything but let them have their way. He was so tired, he knew, no matter what they did to him, he could not stay awake any longer.

 

“He’s gotten really quiet. I guess we can really cut loose and fuck his brains out.” One of them laughed.

 

John lost consciousness after that. When he woke up, he was alone, covered in cum and piss. He arse hurt so much he was sure they had torn it.

 

Sherlock was back the next day. He washed the room and John. There was nothing to be done for the mattress, but he picked John up and carried him across the hall to a room that was much like his except the mattress was made up like a bed and there were stacks of book against one wall. Sherlock put John on the mattress and let him sleep.

 

When he woke, Victor and Sherlock were arguing. Something about Sherlock going soft and John being there to help them make money, the door muffled most of it. He stayed in the bed waiting for Sherlock to come back.

 

When Sherlock came back, he fed John and petted his hair. Then he smiled at him and asked if he could fuck him. John did not mind fucking Sherlock, so climbed on top of him and rode his cock.

 

“You always spread your legs so wide for me. “ Sherlock purred.

 

John smiled at him. He wanted Sherlock to be pleased with him. He angled himself so Sherlock hit his prostate, savoring the feeling of Sherlock’s hands on his body. He came quickly but kept riding Sherlock, wanting to feel him cum inside him.

 

“Fill me up.” He panted arching his back to take Sherlock deeper.

 

Sherlock’s grip on his hips tightened and he pulled John down so he was as deep inside him as he could get. John felt Sherlock’s release fill him and smiled.

 

“You really are a good boy, John.” Sherlock smiled and John felt happy.

 

\---------

 

After that, he would be put back in his old room during the day, Victor leading men in, sometimes two at time, sometimes one. Then at night, Sherlock would take him to the nicer room to sleep with him. Victor always looked pissed when Sherlock came to get him, glaring at John as Sherlock pet and praised him. 

 

John was waiting for his day to start. His mattress was placed so that men could get at him from any angle, and there were many different toys sitting out, along with lube. He wore nothing but a collar, which had recently had a silver ID tag added to it that said ‘Pig’, and a plug with pig’s tail attached. 

 

Victor opened the door and led two men in. John smiled up at them, already getting hard at the idea of them fucking him. They petted his hair and pulled on his tail making him groan.

 

“He’s a real slut, isn’t he?” One laughed.

 

The other slipped on a condom and shoved his cock into John’s eager mouth. “I’d say that. Look how he swallowed me down.”

 

The tail plug was pulled free and the other man pushed himself into John.

 

John moaned around the cock in his mouth, pushing back to get more cock inside himself.

 

When they finished, it felt too soon. Luckily, Victor had more men waiting.

 

This time, he was stretched open and both men took him at once. They marveled at how easily and greedily he did it. John grunted and squealed like the pig he was, earning him extra hard thrusts.

 

He was taken in his arse and mouth all day, even after he passed out. Some people did not care. Then Victor turned the hose on him. “Tomorrow you’re taking five on at once.” He gave John a look that, in the past, would have scared him, but John did not care anymore.

 

John was sleeping in bed next to Sherlock when the door opened and Victor came in to get him.

 

“What time is it?” Sherlock asked.

 

“A little past ten.” 

 

John started to get up but Sherlock stopped him. He rolled on top of John, nudging him with his hard cock.

 

John got on all fours immediately, his cock hardening at the thought of Sherlock being the first one to fuck him that day. He was the only one allowed to do it without a condom, which made it feel even better.

 

Sherlock pulled the pigtail plug free and pushed into him, fucking him harshly. John panted under him pushing his arse into a better angle for him.

 

“Good pig.” 

 

“I’m a pig. I’m a good pig.” John moaned.

 

“Do you have to do that in front of me?” Victor asked behind them.

 

“You don’t have to stay.” Sherlock chuckled.

 

Victor sighed.

 

Sherlock stopped, making John groan and push back against him. He could feel that Sherlock was still hard inside him. Why was he not fucking him?

 

Sherlock pulled out and sat down on his bed. Then he pulled John over so he was riding his cock.

 

“Better?”

 

“Lots.” Victor said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

“John’s going to be taking next Thursday off.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Private client is booking him all day?”

 

“Who?” Victor asked, mildly curious.

 

“Me.”

 

“You?” Victor let his annoyance show.

 

“Problem?” Sherlock said, meeting Victor’s eyes in a challenge.

 

Victor was silent for a while, and then he muttered, “No.”

 

When Sherlock finished, Victor took John to his room. He shoved a hose inside him instead of the usual enema. John noticed that he always did that on days when he was upset. He filled John until he begged for it to stop, and then pressed on his gut with his shoes to force it out.

 

The next two days were business as usual but then Victor let in two customers who fucked John with a baseball bat and sliced him up with knives. Sherlock was furious and told Victor to piss off for a few days.

 

John’s body ached more than it had in months, but he still wanted cock. Sherlock had cleaned him up and dressed his wounds, but he had not tried anything sexual with him. 

 

After a day of resting, John climbed in Sherlock’s lap. “Please use my pig hole as much as you like.” It had worked on the other men and he hope Sherlock liked it as well.

 

“John. You don’t need to be doing that right now.”

 

“I need cock.” He begged. 

 

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before nodding.

 

“Look at you, you’ve got a plug inside you and you’re still so eager. Is it not enough?” 

 

John shook his head no.

 

“You didn’t have a cock all day yesterday did you? Poor thing.” He put John on his back and fucked him slowly and softly.

 

Victor returned and after a long talk, John returned to his work.

 

\---------

 

John was face first in his mattress being fucked in the arse by the seventh person that day. He was moaning and grunting lost in the sensation. He wanted so badly to do well. To be the pig Sherlock wanted him to be. He felt the man cum in him and pull out. The tail plug was put back in and he was left where he lay.

 

The door opened and another man walked in.

 

“So, you’re the pig I’ve heard about. I have to say you don’t disappoint.”

 

“Please fuck my pig hole all you want.” John recited, canting his hips up in invitation.

 

The man smacked him in the arse. “Pigs shouldn’t use human words. Pigs should act like pigs.”

 

John grunted in response. This was not the first time that had happened.

 

“The proper place of a pig is to be pinned down underneath its master!” The man pulled the plug out and shoved his fingers in its place.

 

John thought of Sherlock pinning him down and smiled at the thought. He silently agreed with the client, that was his proper place.

 

“You’ll be a good fuck won’t you? Just let me do anything I want.”

 

John turned his focus back to the present and nodded.

 

The man was brutal, but he was not the worst John had taken. He thought he was, however, and left thinking he had broken John.

 

When John was in Sherlock’s bed that night, Sherlock smiled down at him.

 

“Tomorrow is your day off. I have you all to myself.”

 

John beamed at him, already excited for the next day to begin.

 

In the morning, Victor did not come to fetch him, so John stayed in bed and watched Sherlock Sleep. When Sherlock woke, he bent John’s legs back so his knees almost touched mattress behind his head and fucked him. John had become so flexible that the position did not even hurt.

 

After they rested, Sherlock showed John a set of anal beads and asked him to get on his hands and knees. John had done so, his cock getting hard just from the idea of what was going to happen.

 

“I’m going to start.” Sherlock warned before placing a hand on John’s hip.

 

John nodded and relaxed himself. The first bead was small and slipped into him easily. The weight felt good inside him and made him crave more. After a moment, Sherlock pushed in the second bead. The two beads knocked against each other, making John shiver.

 

“More.” He breathed, sliding down onto his elbows. Each bead was larger and heavier then the last, filling him slowly.

 

“Alright?” Sherlock asked his voice sounding excited.

 

John nodded. 

 

Sherlock pushed the next three beads inside. 

 

John gasped and clenched around them. They rolled over his prostate making him pant, his cock dripping pre-cum all over the bed.

 

“One more.” Sherlock said his hand gripping John’s hip.

 

He pushed in the last and heaviest of the beads. John had to clench down hard on it so it did not slip out.

 

“Do you like it?” Sherlock asked his voice strained.

 

John nodded. Sherlock had John keep the beads in for a while. He seemed to enjoy watching John try to keep them from sliding out. He finally gripped John’s hips with both hands then ran his fingers down John’s thighs.

 

“I’m going to pull them out. You’ve been so good, John.”

 

John felt a tug on the beads and clenched down instinctively.

 

“Let go, John.” Sherlock cooed.

 

John took a deep breath. When Sherlock tugged on the beads again, he let them slip out of him.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Sherlock muttered.

 

The beads fell heavily on the bed. John looked over his shoulder at Sherlock. Their eyes met and Sherlock leaned forward. He pushed his cock inside John and gasped. John came as soon as Sherlock hit his prostate.

 

“You’re so wet, so open. Fuck.” Sherlock took two long deep breaths. “I love it when your arse is like this. Your hole isn’t going to close when I’m done.”

 

Sherlock pounded into John, pushing him down onto his hands. He came inside John sooner than John would have wanted, gasping for air.

 

“You’re mine, John, only mine!” Sherlock panted.

 

John wanted that, wanted to be Sherlock’s, only ever having Sherlock inside of him. 

 

They lay around in Sherlock’s bed all day fucking, Sherlock testing John’s flexibility. John was happy to be fucking the one person he wanted to be fucked by. The only time Sherlock was gone from the room for long was when he went to go get a cake in the evening.

 

John looked at Sherlock from some clue of what to do.

 

“It’s my birthday. I don’t usually enjoy celebrating it because I don’t like being around people.” He looked at John. “But you’re not people.”

 

John smiled.

 

Sherlock feed them cake with his hand, which lead to more sex. Sherlock had John on his back and thrust into him softly. The sex bordered on loving. He looked down at John’s with an open  
expression.

 

“You have kind eyes.” Sherlock whispered.

 

John came, gripping Sherlock’s arms.

 

\---------

 

John woke up alone the next day with Victor standing over him.

 

“Sherlock’s gone out of town, so it’s just you and me for a while.” He gave John an evil grin.

 

John was led back to his room and immediately put to work, his collar put back on. Victor was in a very good mood, which made John’s life easier; but when it came for the day to end, Victor instead led in ten men.

 

“I’ll let you fuck his hole one by one.” Victor smiled.

 

It was a mad house. John was taking two in his arse and two in his mouth. There were so many of them that by the time he was done with them, they all wanted to go again. 

 

“You’re going to be raped until you’re broken.” One of them laughed.

 

Since then, they had been fucking him all the time. Be it day or night. Regardless if he was asleep, or awake, his arse was always filled with cocks thrusting into it at a punishing speed. They did not even stop when it was time to feed him. He had been reduced to even more of a plaything.

 

John learned a completely new level of pain; his gut hurt all the time. Victor stopped making them wear condoms and let them cum on him and in him freely. His hole was in so much pain from being fucked that he cried until there were no more tears. They gang raped him, took turns, shoved objects inside him. John had been had every way he could be.

 

John had been half-asleep when a foot nudged him.

 

“Stop zoning out.” A gruff voice said pulling him up by the collar.

 

His face was pulled into a cock.

 

“Start sucking.”

 

John did so, taking the cock as deep into his throat as possible. He felt fingers playing with his entrance, a moment later a cock was shoved into it. John took a deep breath around the cock in his mouth and tried to concentrate on sucking.

 

“Such a good arse. You’ve had so many guys we can easily shove anything inside you.”

 

John stayed silent.

 

“Take it deep, pig.” The man with his cock down John’s throat panted before he came.

 

John was in so much pain. His mind and body exhausted but the men in the room kept pushing him. Even when he cried, they would not stop fucking him. He finally passed out, hoping they would stop.

 

John was being fucked by a man who enjoyed tying weights to his balls and watching him struggle to move. He had cum dripping down his arse and pooling on the floor below him. He did not know how much time had passed but the door opened and he heard a familiar voice shouting at Victor. The man fucking him was pushed off and john fell forward in exhaustion.

 

The room was silent for the first time in a long while. A gentle hand touched John’s back. Then lower down where he felt his balls being freed. The arms lifted him up and carried him out.

 

He was put in a bathtub and the water turned on. He looked over and saw Sherlock glaring at his wounds. He filled the tub with a small amount of water and cleaned John inside and out. Then he treated all of his wounds from the several men who had taken knives to him and the one who had put out a cigarette on his shoulder.

 

When he was clean and bandaged, Sherlock put him in his bed. John looked at him with glazed eyes.

 

“I didn’t know Victor would go so far.” Sherlock looked ashamed of himself. “I should have. I knew he disliked you. Right from the start, he let me pick you because I was going to be the one fucking you. He’s not interested, but the more interested in you I got the more pissed off he became.”

 

Sherlock brushed some of John’s hair off hair face. “We got cut off from our families so we decided to find another way to make the rent.” Sherlock sighed. “I didn’t plan on getting so attached, or on wanting you to be only mine. I tried to tell him and he told me to take a breather. I didn’t know he’d do this to you.” Sherlock searched John’s glazed over eyes for some sign of understanding.

 

“John?” He whispered.

 

John nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck.

 

“I can’t undo his damage, but I can take care of you from now on.”

 

John smiled.

 

John slept in Sherlock’s arms not really understanding what was going on, but pleased that Sherlock was back.

 

The door opened in the morning and Victor poked his head in. John saw him motion for him to follow and did so without thinking. The room was still a mess from the day before, and Victor had a cut on his lip.

 

“We’ll start with the enema.” 

 

He held up a bottle of liquid and set it on the floor. It was not John’s first time fucking a bottle, so he knew what to do. He raised himself up and eased the bottle into his body. It was painful, especially without any lube, but he bared it. He was getting hard just from being filled. Victor shoved a hand on John’s shoulder, forcing the bottle even farther inside him.

 

If this were any other man but Victor, John would be sucking his cock right now, but Victor never got hard. He sat on the bottle while Victor got another toy. The bottle had just been pulled free when the door opened and Sherlock saw them.

 

“After everything I said!” Sherlock snarled.

 

“He’s just a pig, Sherlock; Look, I’ll show you that he does it willingly.”

 

“No more Victor. I said enough.”

 

Victor’s calm evaporated and he glared at Sherlock. “I thought if I could give you this I could finally get you. That if you could fuck him, I could have you. I’m still not good enough am I? You still pick a brainless slut over me!”

 

He raised the bat he had been bringing to replace the bottle with over his head to hit John. John was cowering before him when, suddenly, a loud shot rang out and blood poured out of a small hole in Victor’s chest. Victor’s jaw dropped and he looked past John before falling to the ground.

 

John looked down at himself and realized he sat in a puddle of blood. It cut through some of the haze in his mind and he started to wail. Sherlock was next to him in a second, holding him to his chest and pulling him away from Victor’s body.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Hours passed and John was lying in Sherlock’s bed with him. A man walked in and John pressed himself closer to Sherlock.

 

“What the hell in this, Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock got up, leaving John alone. There were raised voices in the hall, and at one point, he heard Sherlock beg the man to allow him to keep John.

 

The two of them walked back into where John had hidden himself under the covers.

 

“If I let you do this you have to promise me there will be no more goofing around. You have to start giving back to society.”

 

Sherlock nodded. “I promise, Mycroft. Just let him stay with me.” Sherlock walked over to the bed and sat down. John reached out a hand and latched onto him.

 

“We will see.”

 

\-----------

 

1 year later

 

John was bent over the table in the kitchen in the flat he occupied with Sherlock. He moaned as Sherlock thrust in and out of him, making good use of his hole. The days when many people used him were over. Now he was only Sherlock’s pig.

 

John came all over the table clenching down on Sherlock. A few thrust later, Sherlock came as well, burrowing his cock deep inside John. He put his head on John’s shoulder and kissed him breathing his name. When he was done, Sherlock put a plug inside him, though these days it did not have a tail, and kissed John on the neck again.

 

“I have to go. When I get home we can play with your toys.” He walked around the table to gather his things off the chair he had dropped them on when he entered the room.

 

John nodded. He would clean up the mess and wait for Sherlock to come home. Sometimes, he would make sure his hole could still take all the large dildos that it used to; he would practice on them. Sherlock loved to watch.

 

Sherlock smiled at him and for a moment, his expression faltered into sadness. 

 

John watched him smiling to let him know everything was ok. He knew the reason Sherlock was sad but he did not understand why. John was happy with his life; he saw no reason to be upset. His memories were tricky. Since Victor’s death, John had regained some of his composure and had started using full sentences again. He did not know who he was or where he was from, but that did not matter to him anymore. He did, however, know one thing: how to make Sherlock happy, so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at jonnyluvssherlock on tumblr


End file.
